Using spray dispensers to administer products in the form of mists or sprays is an area with large potential for safe, easy-to-use products. The major challenge in providing such an applicator is to provide consistent and accurate delivery of suitable doses.
An important area where spray applicators are needed is in delivery of eye medications. The application of fluids, as in the case of eye drops has always posed a problem, especially for children and animals who tend to blink or jerk at the critical moment, causing the droplet to land on the eyelid, nose or other part of the face. The impact of a large drop of fluid on the eyeball, especially when the fluid is at a different temperature also tends to produce a blinking reaction. Elderly also often lose the hand coordination necessary to get the eye drops into their eyes. Stroke victims have similar difficulties. Dropper delivery often requires a particular physical position, such as tilting of the head or a horizontal position. Neither might be practical.
Often, it is critical that the subject administer the correct dose the requisite number of times per day. However, in practice, subjects that are prescribed eye medications for home use tend to forget to dose, or dose excessively or cross-dose with other medications. One of the major compliance problems is that, even if the subject is intent on following the treatment regimen, he or she often forgets to dose.
Currently, many of these medications are administered by eye droppers. Current eye drop devices often either require the head to be tilted back, the subject to lie down or provide downward traction on the lower eyelid, or a combination of traction and tilting, since the delivery mechanism typically relies on gravity for applying the medication. This is not only awkward, but involves a fair amount of coordination, flexibility and cooperation on the part of the subject to ensure that the medication gets into the eye while avoiding poking the eye with the dropper tip. Current eye dropper bottles pose the risk of poking the user in the eye, potentially causing physical damage to the eye, and further, exposing the tip to bacterial contamination due to contact with the eye. As such, the subject runs the risk of contaminating the medication in the eye drop bottle and subsequently infecting the eye. Additionally, a large volume of the medication flows out of the eye or is washed away by the tearing reflex. As a result, this method of administration is also inaccurate and wasteful. Moreover, the technology does not provide a satisfactory way of controlling the amount of medication that is dispensed, nor does it provide a way of ensuring that the medication that is dispensed actually lands on the eye and remains on the eye.
Eye droppers also provide no way of verifying compliance by a subject. Even if after a week of use the eye dropper bottle could be checked for the total volume of medication dispensed, e.g., by weighing the bottle, this does not provide a record of day-to-day compliance. A subject may have missed one or more doses and overdosed on other occasions. Also, the poor precision with which eye droppers deliver drops to the eye leaves a question mark whether the medication actually gets into the eye, even though it may have been dispensed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a delivery device that delivers safe, suitable, and repeatable dosages to a subject for ophthalmic, topical, oral, nasal, or pulmonary use.